


Ace's Treasure

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-01
Updated: 2006-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When people think of treasure they think of gold and jewels. But Ace has a treasure worth much more then anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ace's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.
> 
> First One Piece fic.

When people think of treasure they think of gold, jewels or treasure chests full of belli. They think of valuable riches that no man will possibly ever lay their eyes one. Pirates and their crews see treasure as the same way only added to that list is the treasure of adventures and more to come out in the wide open sea.

Other people who do not care about money see treasure as what they are lucky enough to have. Their treasures are their homes, their families, memento's of lost loved ones. Whatever little things they managed to have in this era are their personal treasures.

Shanks even had a treasure of his own, but had lent it to Ace's little brother until the day he returned it as Pirate King. Ace looked at his seven year old brother Luffy who was drawing misshapen pictures on a piece of paper, wearing a straw hat that was too big for him and grinning ear to ear. That hat was now Luffy's treasure which he now protected like a hawk from any damage.

You might be wondering what Ace's treasure is…

Without a doubt his treasure…despite how he attracted trouble like a magnet was his only brother. Ace walked over to his brother who looked up and grinned before continuing with his task. Taking one look at the crayon drawing Ace could tell Luffy agreed as well. In the picture was a tall noodle figure with black blobs that were most likely clothing, it had a big orange hat looking scribbles with black lines coming out which was most likely hair.

Next to it was another noodle figure with a large shirt drawn in blue crayon, with the word 'anchor' spelled wrong and a scribbled on black hair…a yellow blob and a red line was going through it, most likely his newly acquired straw hat.

Indeed the D brothers were worth more to each other than all the gold, jewels, or belli in the seas.


End file.
